


Kinktober 2018 Lapdance

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dry Humping, F/M, Hand Jobs, High Heels, Lapdance, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Makeup, Masturbation, Orgasm, Partial Nudity, Strip Tease, Stripping, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Star gives Marco a show.





	Kinktober 2018 Lapdance

Marco sat nervously in his chair. He wondered how Star talked him into this. Okay, he knew how Star talked him into this.

Suddenly the room was filled with a familiar tune filled the room. “Star is this… your Princess Day song?”

Without answering the question (the answer was obvious) Star marched in. Her lipstick, heels, and robe were all electric blue. The color made her eyes pop. As she danced to the lightning fast beat, she threw off the robe. Underneath all she had on were heart shaped pasties covering her nipples and very revealing thong.

Star strutted over over to him. She turned around, showing Marco what Moon gave her. Since Star mostly wore dresses, Marco never really got a good look at her ass. Well, he had a good look now. And he was loving it. The butt gyrated against his crotch. It wasn’t long before he was fully erect.

The princess spun around. She wrapped her arms around him, while she bounced to the music. Marco ran his hands along her moving backside. Star moved her hand down and undid his zipper. She fished out his penis and began to stroke it. 

Their lips touched, her tongue pushed itself into his mouth. As their tongues wrestled, she picked up speed jacking him. With the continued dancing of her body, Marco was pushed to the limit. His seed splashed against her stomach, dripping down her fingers.

Marco felt Star’s lips turn up into a smile. “Love you.”

“Love you more.”

Star laughed. “Love you morest.”


End file.
